


Another boring town, another pretty girl

by AvaDay



Category: One Tree Hill, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Дин не любит называть свое имя девушкам, которых видит первый и последний раз. Назовешься ли ты Джоном Леттерманом или сообщишь все личные данные девице - на секс это не влияет. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another boring town, another pretty girl

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2007ом году на вызов "Кроссоверы".

В Северной Каролине нет ничего интересного. Особенно зимой. Особенно в городке Три Хилл, где и проживает-то две тысячи человек. Там даже не было полтергейста, ради которого Дин и приехал. Магнусу Старку, 13 лет от роду, не нравилось в Три Хилл, и ему показалось, что лучший способ убедить родителей вернуться жить в Сан Франциско - это пару раз постучать по трубам и написать пугающие послания красной краской на стенах. Дин чувствует себя дураком, что повелся на непроверенную зацепку. Обычно в таких случаях ему становится легче после того, как он убьет парочку демонов или избавит кого-нибудь от надоедливого призрака. Весь день он изучает утреннюю газету, надеясь найти что-нибудь необычное в местных новостях. Но все чисто. Такое ощущение, что это единственный американский городишко, в котором не происходит ничего странного. Вообще. Главная новость - выборы мэра. И ни одной заметки о преступлениях. Вечером Дин не выдерживает и выходит прогуляться. Он раздумывает, не взять ли с собой не только нож, но и ружье, заряженное солью. Но все же оставляет его в номере. Сегодня он будет отвлекаться по-другому.

Дин не любит называть свое имя девушкам, которых видит первый и последний раз. Назовешься ли ты Джоном Леттерманом или сообщишь все личные данные девице - на секс это не влияет. Сегодня он Марк. Марк Олсен, учитель истории из Флориды. Он успевает придумать парочку смешных историй про то, как здорово работать с детьми, как это заставляет по-другому взглянуть на мир, про то, как в прошлом году он едва не стал учителем года, но проиграл Тому Уиллеру, выскочке-математику. Он не успевает рассказать и половины, как Грейс прикладывает палец к его губам и тащит его за собой. Она не совсем то, на что он обычно ведется. Во-первых, она не блондинка. Во-вторых, он подозревает, что, несмотря на ее поведение, она все еще учится в школе. В-третьих...Она прижимает его к стене, и Дин перестает задумываться. Он все равно переспит с ней. 

Через три часа он натягивает джинсы. Грейс смотрит на него. Дин мысленно благодарит ее за то, что она не пытается всучить ему номер своего телефона и не спрашивает, когда снова увидит его. Он уже почти выходит из комнаты Грейс, как его останавливает ее голос:

\- На самом деле меня зовут Брук. И я не второкурсница. Я даже не в выпускном классе учусь. 

Он улыбается ей своей самой честной улыбкой:

\- Что же, Брук. Меня действительно зовут Марк, и я действительно учитель из Флориды.


End file.
